zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Mysteries
Story Line When Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery is having trouble in ratings due to their lack of stories, they decide to take drastic measures finally use one of Dib's files onto the show. The file is a video that Dib took of Zim and GIR in the woods out of their disguises, which seems satisfactory to the anchor. However, when Zim is brought on to the show to see how he thought it went, the events are twisted into thinking Dib was bullying Zim. Gaz and GIR are also brought onto the show, followed by their own recollections of the event. Gaz thinks the whole thing was pure stupidity, and all Dib and Zim did was babble idiotically. Gir's recollection of the event was, he was a chubby lady hiding in the bushes. A giant squirrel comes and eats Dib's head, and flies off to fight the bad guys. When the interview takes a downhill spiral, the show host accuses them all of being crazy (except for Gaz, and Zim isn't an alien, just crazy.)The host goes insane, and starts babbling at the camera, saying nothing else matters. When he watches the footage later, his boss tells him to "give me more like it!" He ends up deeply regretting ever bringing them onto the show. Facts of Doom *Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery is a parody of the Robert Stack series Unsolved Mysteries. The host of the show is also based on Unsolved Mysteries' current host, Dennis Farlena. *During the reinactments, there is a balcony visible in the background and on it is a crew member. In every reinactment, he is doing random actions, such as sitting on a sofa drinking lemonade. *When GIR comes on the show, the captions list him as "Stacy" and the camera pixelates his face, although he is not blurred well. *At the beginning, when we see the Blotch, there is a man who resembles Dib (in a blue shirt). This character is typically referred to as Adult Dib, and he also appears in Attack of the Saucer Morons. *The first time the Mysterious Mysteries crew looked at the Pigfoot ''picture, his mask was pink; the second time, it was tan. *When Dib flashes on the screen at the beginning of the episode, the Mysterious Mysteries host has a scar. The next time it shows him, as he walks to the closet, the scar is gone. *The Dib actor was actually injured by the squirrel, as the guy on the balcony can be seen pulling up a stretcher with Dib-actor on it in the scene after the clip where GIR says "Me and the squirrel are friends!" Quotes '''Mysterious Mysteries Anchor': I feel bad for the ugly green kid, but there's a decent chance he's crazy too! Zim: But not an alien? Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: Nope. Zim: Okay. Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: Just crazy. Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: Well, Dib, I guess the question for you is: are you crazy? Dib: Of course they say I'm crazy! That's what they always say about visionaries! What's he doing? (points over at Zim, who is holding a communicator) What are you doing? Calling your space friends? Zim: Nonsense! It's my... medication. (swallows the communicator whole and chokes a little) Yoa: And, like the alien said, 'Go to the Blotch, the Blotch knows.' So, I like, left my husband and came out here to commune with the Blotch. Saucer Morons: (Chanting) The Blotch knows. The Blotch knoooows! Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: Now, what can you tell us about Dib? GIR: Dib so mean to my master. He not nice to Zim. I seen it - Dib is bad. Hee! Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: And about the night in question? GIR: I was the chubby lady hidin' in the bushes. Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: Uh-huh...and what about Dib? GIR: I'M ON TV! GIR: And then the squirrel ate Dib's greasy head! Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: Well, Zim, I guess my first question is: are you an alien? Zim: LIES! THE FILTHY EARTH BOY LIES! I mean...no. Mysterious Mysteries Anchor: What does that have to do with anything?! GIR: Me and the squirrel are friends. References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/mysterious-mysteries/episode/114857/summary.html See also *Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes